


Testing out Fenthras

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, spoilers for episode 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex asks Percy to test out Fenthras for the purpose of making arrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing out Fenthras

It had happened accidentally. It hadn’t meant to happen but Vex was grateful in a denial sort of way. Vex had offered Percy Fenthras to test for making more arrows for her during their stay in Whitestone to rest from their trip in the Feywild. She watched nearby giving him all sorts of winks and mocking grins when he glanced in her direction as if seeking her approval of his shots, not that he really needed it at all.

She watched his eyes narrow as he concentrated on the target he had set up in the trees, the muscles in his arms tensing as he pulled the string back to be level with his eyes and she watched at the last second his finger deliberately twitch and the arrow shot forward to slam just off centre.

She chuckled approaching him, as he seemed to grumble to himself under his breath, more or less telling himself to fix something up in his posture or stance. As she gently placed a hand on his shoulders even as he made a noise or groan of protest as he at the moment had begun to pull the string back before he relaxed his arm.

“You know that’s not helping me Vex.” He huffed making adjustments to his stance once again, shuffling in place as he drew the string back again.

“I know, but I can tell when you are faking it Percy and this is one of those times. Now fire on target this time please dear.” She had risen on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek hoping it would rattle him, but he had chosen to turn his head to regard her and lips had brushed together surprising them both.

The arrow unexpectedly fired off but neither had paid any attention to it as Percy now pulled back in alarm, blushing slowly growing on his cheeks. Vex on the other hand had only smirked before pouting her eyes darting to the target and to her dismay the arrow had struck true, right in the middle of the bullseye.

Percy followed her gaze to confirm this before smirking himself, still holding Fenthras in one hand as he regained his composure.

“Oh stop being so smug Percival, it doesn’t suit you.” Vex teased before snatching the bow from his hand and sauntering off. Percy pressed fingers to his lips as he watched Vex disappear back towards the town of Whitestone.

_Well that was certainly unexpected._


End file.
